One's body, Another's processor
by buslimpan
Summary: Shifter. That's the name of Bumblebee's clone. But just who is he?
1. Chapter 1

"Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked confused as he looked at the yellow mech that was lying unconscious in front of him amongst the stone rubble. There had been an earthquake and Optimus had ordered the team to go and help to clean up the mess.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee answered as he carried a bigger stone towards the truck that was supposed to take the stones and dirt away. Bulkhead glanced back at his little friend before he scratched his helmet.

"I suppose that you don't have a twin that looks identical to you?" he asked as he looked at the yellow mech amongst the stone rubble again.

"No I don't. Why are you asking me that?" Bumblebee asked as he dumped the stone on the truck before he walked over to Bulkhead.

"Well... Then you probably don't know that guy." Bulkhead said and pointed at the mech that looked so much like Bumblebee that it was scary. Bumblebee stopped beside Bulkhead and blinked in confusion.

"Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Keep working or else we won't get this done before sunset!" Optimus yelled at the two youngest bots on the team when he noticed that they had stopped working.

"Um... Boss-bot?" Bumblebee yelled back, neither him or Bulkhead moved from their spots. They continued to stare at the yellow mech. Optimus sighed deeply.

"No, we are not going to take a break anytime soon." Optimus said and got ready to smash another rock.

"No! It's not that! You should come and see this!" Bumblebee yelled and Optimus sighed again as he put his ax away and walked over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"_What_ should I see?" Optimus asked but fell silent when he saw the mech in the rubble.

"It's scary that he look so much like you buddy." Bulkhead said and Bumblebee nodded.

"It is a bit scary." he admitted.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee. Get that mech out of there. Ratchet! We have a mech injured! You need to come over here!" Optimus yelled and Bulkhead and Bumblebee hurried to set the mech free. Soon they were able to hear Ratchet's grumblings as the old medic came closer.

"Who is the slagger that got hurt this time? Bumblebee?" Ratchet grumbled as he came closer the the three.

"Well, kind of." Optimus said and let the medic forward.

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?!" Ratchet snapped but fell silent when he saw two Bumblebees. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Are my optics betraying me or have someone cloned Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he looked at Bumblebee and Bulkhead when they carefully took out Bumblebee's look-a-like from the stone rubble and lying him down on the ground.

"I'm not sure but what I do know is that he is hurt. Can you take a look on him Ratchet?" Optimus said and looked at the old medic. Ratchet sighed before he knelt down beside the unconscious mech and started to run quick scans over the mech.

"Hmm. Nothing life threatening... Though his injuries are serious. I need him in my med bay so I can properly repair him. And run some more in depth scans to see if he is carrying any viruses or some deeper damage that I couldn't detect here." he concluded after a little while as he put away his scanner.

"Bulkhead, can you bring him back to base? I want this to be over with." he grumbled and Bulkhead nodded and picked up the mech.

"See you later at the base. Contact me if something goes wrong Ratchet." Optimus said and only got grumbles as an answer as Ratchet and Bulkhead walked away towards the base.

"Soo... This means break?" Bumblebee asked hopefully but yelped and hurried away to continue to work when Optimus glared at him. Optimus looked after Bumblebee before he sighed again and went back to work, they had now to work harder to get this done.

* * *

**AN: ... I began to write a one-shot. It's over 6 pages and still counting. ... I hate this plot bunny I have. It won't go away o.o**

**I will break what I have written so far into chapters. Sometimes the chapters are short(like this one) and other times it's longer.**

**So I hope that this will an intresting read. Not much right now but it will get better later. I hope. And I really hope that I have been able to keep them out of OOC too much.**

**Anyway, enjoy this small chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet carefully watched over the readings from the machines that was hooked to Bumblebee's look-a-like. The wounds were more serious than he first had thought because some internal wires and tubes had been ripped off and punctured. And they were hard to get to since the holes in the mech's chassis weren't that big. Ratchet sighed in relief as everything looked stable.

"How is it with him Doc-bot?" Bulkhead asked as he looked over at the still mech.

"He's going to recover. I have repaired him as good as I could, the rest is up to his own repair system. It might take a solar cycle or two for him to wake up." Ratchet said and made one more scan. He frowned a little as the results came back.

"If I hadn't seen Bumblebee picking this mech out of the stone rumble with my own optics, I would have thought that it was Bumblebee on the berth, not some stranger." he said as he double checked the results.

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead asked and looked at the medic.

"What I mean is that the mech lying there is an exact copy of Bumblebee. Except from some hidden mods from what I can see." Ratchet said and shook his helmet.

"Really? That's scary..." Bulkhead said and looked back at the mech.

"What mods do you think he have? They sure aren't visible." he continued as he studied the body.

"I can't get access to the mods so I can't see what they are. Though he have Bumblebee's stingers." Ratchet said as he tapped the datapad in his servo.

"Anyway, let's get out of here. The kid needs to rest and we are just in the way." he said as he put away the datapad. Bulkhead nodded and the two of them walked out of the med bay.

"Oh! You guys are back!" Bulkhead said happily as Optimus and Bumblebee came in.

"Yeah. We will have to continue tomorrow to clear away the rumble, the humans are going to scan the area if there are any risk for more earthquakes in the area." Optimus said and looked at Ratchet.

"Well, now I can finish that video game me and Sari started!" Bumblebee said happily as he practically bounced over to the couch and turned on the video game. Optimus glanced at him before he turned his attention back to Ratchet.

"So... What about the mech Bulkhead and Bumblebee found?" he said and nodded towards the med bay.

"He's going to survive. It might take a solar cycle or two before he wakes up, but his repair system should take care of the minor wounds and make him heal up just fine." Ratchet shrugged and went to sit down on a chair.

"And he is a copy of Bumblebee!" Bulkhead added and Ratchet threw him a glare. They all heard how the game was paused. Bumblebee turned around on the couch to look at the three other mechs.

"What? He doesn't just simply look like me?" he asked in surprise. Ratchet shook his helmet.

"No. The only difference between you two is that he have more mods than you." he said and Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"What kind of mods? I didn't see any on him!" Bumblebee said as he frowned.

"Hidden mods. I can't get access to them to either take them away or deactivate them. So I have no idea what they do. But he does have stingers." Ratchet said and Bumblebee got in deep thought.

"I do hope that he don't have Bumblebee's personality. I don't think the base would survive with two Bumblebees." Optimus said, a bit worried about the turn of the events.

"Especially not Prowl." Bulkhead added and Optimus nodded.

"By the way, when is Prowl and Sari coming back?" Bumblebee asked as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Later in the evening." Optimus said and went to the monitors.

"Oh, okay." Bumblebee said and turned back to the video game.

"I wonder if the other me likes video games too..." he mumbled to himself as he played.

"Oh Primus, please don't let it be another Bumblebee." Ratchet muttered as he rubbed his temples. Bulkhead glanced at the door to the med bay before he went away to continue with a painting of his.

* * *

**Woho! Next chapter! Nothing happens really does it... Sorry...**

**For the small chance that someone is reading this story: My apologies for my writing style. Sometimes it might feel like it's rushed and not good written.(I have too high expectations from myself...) I will try to keep every character in character and I will try to write accents but I will fail... Please point out when I have done something wrong.**

**Enjoy this small chapter :) Next chapter is up next friday!**


	3. Chapter 3

A twitch of a servo disturbed the peace in the empty med bay. Soon another twitch followed and movement in the body on the berth. The mech on the berth groaned and lifted his servo to his head and held it over his optics. After lying completely still for a moment he removed his servo and slowly onlined his optics. The mech blinked as his optics became accustomed to the light and lifted his helmet up to look around a bit. His helmet fell down with a low 'thud' as he offlined his optics.

'_Where am I?_' the mech thought as he onlined his optics once more and forced himself to sit up. He groaned as pain swelled in his body and sat still for a minute to let the pain pass once he was sitting up. He rubbed his optics as he tried to will the pain away. When the pain was gone he removed his servo from his optics and took a good look on the med bay he was in. He frowned as he thought he recognized it.

'_Ratchet's med bay?_' he thought in confusion and slowly got off the berth.

"Impossible..." he mumbled as he hooked off the machines that was attached to him. He started to make his way over to the door, though his legs were a bit wobbly. He paused before the door as he heard voices from the other side, trying to hear what they are saying and letting his body get used to stand up again. He wasn't prepared for the door to suddenly open up and reveal Ratchet standing there. Both of them blinked stupidly at each other and stared at each other.

"Ratchet? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked as he noticed that the old medic just stopped in the doorway to his med bay. That snapped Ratchet out of his stupor.

"_What_ are you doing up?! Get your aft back to the berth before I weld it to the ground!" Ratchet growled at the yellow mech in front of him. The mech just blinked at him, it looked like his processor was trying to process something very complicated.

"Well? _Get going_!" Ratchet snapped and the mech flinched before he hurried over to the berth again. The mech got up on the berth without a problem and sat completely still, watching Ratchet with big optics.

"There you go. Wasn't that hard was it?" Ratchet said and walked over to the mech and started to scan him. The mech continued to stare at Ratchet until the sound of another mech's footsteps was heard and the mech turned to look towards the door.

"Ratchet? What-" Optimus began as he walked into the med bay but fell silent when he saw Bumblebee's look-a-like sitting up and staring at him.

"Oh. You are awake." Optimus said and walked to the mech and Ratchet.

"He is. And according to the scans, he is totally fine. There is no signs of the damage he had to his systems." Ratchet said as he finished his scans and put away the scanner.

"Didn't you say that it would take at least a solar cycle before he woke up?" Optimus said and raised an optic ridge at Ratchet.

"Well, it appears I had wrong." Ratchet grumbled and turned to the mech on the berth.

"Well? Say something! I know your vocalizer is in working condition." he said and crossed his arms in anticipation.

"I think I should take over now Ratchet. You can go now." Optimus hurried to interfere before the mech could answer. Ratchet grumbled before he left the med bay. Optimus turned to the yellow mech.

"You have to excuse Ratchet. He is always like that." he said apologetic and the mech nodded.

"Anyway, my name is Optimus. Do you mind telling me your name?" Optimus said and the mech seemed to think a little about it before he looked at Optimus.

"Call me Shifter." the mech said and Optimus almost fell over when Bumblebee's voice came from Shifter. He stared at Shifter, trying to process what he was hearing.

"Are you alright?" Shifter asked with a little bit of worry in his voice, though his faceplate didn't express anything.

"Ah, um... Yeah, I'm just fine..." Optimus said and slowly shook his head, trying to understand it was **not** Bumblebee in front of him.

"So... Shifter... How did you end up here on Earth? And under some stone rubble?" he asked as he studied Shifter's faceplate.

"I'm on Earth?" Shifter asked and tilted his head, confusion clearly showing in his faceplate. Optimus nodded.

"Yes, you are. Can you tell me how you ended up here?" he asked and Shifter shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I do not remember. All I remember are being with my team before something exploded." he said and fell into deep thought. Optimus studied him as the mech thought. After a while Optimus scratched the back of his helmet and sighed a bit.

"Would you like some oil? To calm down your processor?" he asked and broke Shifter's thoughts. Shifter looked at him and nodded.

"I would like that." Shifter said and Optimus nodded and beckoned to Shifter to follow him. Shifter got up from the berth and followed Optimus out of the med bay. When they got to the living room Shifter stopped and just stared at everything and everybot in the room. Optimus walked into the room but stopped when Shifter had stopped.

"Are you alright Shifter?" Optimus asked and that brought everyone's attention to him before everyone looked at Shifter who slowly walked into the room. When Ratchet saw the mech up and about he just grumbled but continued to do what he was doing before. Bulkhead stopped painting and looked at Shifter. Bumblebee paused his game and looked over to Shifter and began to grin.

"Hey! You are awake!" he exclaimed and threw himself over the back of the couch to get to his look-a-like. Shifter looked at Bumblebee and a mischievous glint came to his optics but no one noticed it.

"C**o**o**l**! Y**o**u **r**e**a**l**l**y **l**o**o**k **l**i**k**e **m**e!" Bumblebee said with a grin and stopped in front of Shifter.

"**S**o **w**h**a**t'**s** y**o**u**r** n**a**m**e?**" Bumblebee asked and leaned in towards Shifter but stopped when he noticed that Shifter was imitating him. Or was he imitating the other mech? Bumblebee frowned and so did Shifter.

"A**r**e **y**o**u** i**m**i**t**a**t**i**n**g **m**e?" Bumblebee and Shifter said at the same time. Both leaned away from each other and narrowed their optics at each other. Ratchet looked up from his work to look at the strange scene.

"**N**o, **I'**m **n**o**t** i**m**i**t**a**t**i**n**g **y**o**u!** Y**o**u **a**r**e** t**h**e **o**n**e** w**h**o **a**r**e** i**m**i**t**a**t**i**n**g **m**e! **H**e**y,** s**t**o**p** t**h**a**t!**" Bumblebee and Shifter said and continued to do the exact same movements in sync. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet just looked at them as the two continued.

"That's just scary." Bulkhead mumbled as he watched his best friend and the other mech.

"I'm not sure who are my buddy anymore!" he continued as he scratched his helmet in confusion. The two had started to move around in the room, especially moving in circles around each other.

"Another Bumblebee... Why don't we send them over to the Decepticons and let them annoy them to death?" Ratchet said as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm getting a processor ache" he then mumbled to himself. Optimus couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the amusing scene before him.

"O**p**t**i**m**u**s! **H**e**l**p **m**e **o**u**t** h**e**r**e!** T**e**l**l** h**i**m **t**o **s**t**o**p!" the 'twins' said as they pointed at each other and turned towards Optimus. Optimus blinked and looked between the two.

"Um... That's a rather impressing show Shifter, but could you please stop imitating Bumblebee? We all here are getting processor ache here." he said and tried to figure out which one who was their Bee.

"Yeah! One Bumblebee is annoying enough!" Ratchet yelled from his place. One of the 'twins' turned towards the medic.

"Hey! I'm not that irritating!" Bumblebee yelled back as he put his servos on his hips and glared at the medic. A chuckle beside him broke his glare and he looked at his look-a-like. Shifter stood straighter with his back than he had before and was smiling a small smile.

"You have to excuse me, but I could not simply resist." Shifter said with his small smile as he turned to Bumblebee. Bumblebee blinked as he was reminded of someone but he couldn't put his digit on who.

"You can call me Shifter." Shifter said and nodded towards each mech in the room.

"Shifter? That's an interesting name." Ratchet noted and Bumblebee nodded. Optimus walked away to get some oil for Shifter.

"Yeah. Why do you call yourself that?" Bumblebee asked curiously.

"It fits." Shifter said and left it at that. He turned his attention to Optimus that gave him some oil.

"Thank you." he said and carefully began to drink it.

"No problem." Optimus said with a nod. Bumblebee walked over to Bulkhead.

"I wonder if that is his real name." Bumblebee said and Bulkhead shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe we should keep an eye on him." he suggested and Bumblebee nodded.

"We totally should. And when Sari comes back, we need to ask her to join us!" he said and looked back at his look-a-like as he talked to Optimus. He felt that Shifter was keeping something from them.

* * *

**AN: Woho! I updated minutes before going to work! Awesome! xD**

**Anyway. Shifter is awake! This will be fun :3**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Prowl! I want to go home!" Sari complained to the cyber-ninja as they walked towards the base. Prowl sighed and tried to not let the irritation show on his faceplate.

"You were the one that kept us out longer than necessary. And besides, you were the one that wanted me to help you with your homework." he said as he finally spotted their base.

"Whatever. There is the base!" Sari said with a grin and started to run. Prowl shook his helmet and continued to walk.

"We are back!" Sari yelled as they opened the door and walked in. To her surprise she saw 'Bumblebee' talking to Optimus but she didn't think about it. She ran up to Optimus and 'Bumblebee'.

"Hey Bumblebee! Ready to get your aft kicked by me in 'Mortal Combat 5'?!" she said with a grin and 'Bumblebee' looked down at her and blinked.

"Hey! Sari! Over here!" Bumblebee yelled from the couch as he paused the game he was playing and looked back at Sari and Prowl. Sari looked at Bumblebee on the couch and then the Bumblebee in front of her. Prowl did the same but he noticed that the Bumblebee with Optimus stared at him.

"Okay. Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Sari asked as she backed away from 'Bumblebee'.

"The mech over there with Optimus is Shifter. Bulkhead found him amongst the rubble from the earthquake." Bumblebee said as he lazily waved a servo.

"Come on Sari! I want to beat this game!" he then said impatiently and turned back to the game. Sari glanced at Shifter before she hurried over to the couch and took a controller. Prowl and Shifter looked at each other.

"Shifter. That's an interesting name." Prowl said as he looked the mech up and down. He certainly looked like Bumblebee.

"I know. I get that a lot." Shifter said and Prowl had to reset his audio receptors.

"Excuse me?" he said and stared at Shifter's faceplate just to make sure that it was him who talked.

"I said that I get that a lot." Shifter said and Prowl slowly nodded. Optimus looked amused as he looked between Prowl and Shifter.

"He is basically a clone of Bumblebee. According to Ratchet, the only thing that differs between the two are some hidden mods and their personality." Optimus said and looked at Prowl.

"Though he can act like Bumblebee just fine! If that slagger is going to pull a prank on me, I _will_ weld his _and_ Bumblebee's aft to the roof!" yelled Ratchet from his place. Prowl glanced towards Ratchet's general direction before he looked back at Shifter.

"Well... This was awkward." Shifter mumbled to himself but both Optimus and Prowl heard him.

"How come?" Prowl asked and Shifter shifted a little uncomfortable before he shook his helmet.

"Forget that I said anything." he said before he looked at Optimus.

"You said that I could borrow a guest room? I'm a bit tired." he said and Optimus slowly nodded.

"Sure. Follow me." he said and he shared a look with Prowl before he showed Shifter the way. Prowl looked after them.

"We are going to keep an optic on him. Want to help?" Bumblebee suddenly asked and almost making Prowl jump. Almost. He looked over to Bumblebee and Sari.

"We could use your ninja skills." Sari said and grinned. Prowl sighed. He couldn't deny that the mech was strange. It felt like he was supposed to know him.

"I'm not going to spy on him. But I'm keeping an optic open." Prowl said before he walked to his own room to meditate.

* * *

**AN: ... I almost forgot to update. It's been a long week, okay?**

**Anyway. This is a really short chapter o.o I hope that you enjoyed it anyway ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Prowl had recently gotten up in order to begin his morning ritual. He checked the tree carefully before he sat down with his back towards the tree and slowly started to slip into his mediate state. He was soon interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Come in." Prowl said as he onlined his optics and looked towards the door. The door opened up and there stood either Bumblebee or Shifter.

"Are you Bumblebee or Shifter?" Prowl said as he raised an optic ridge at the mech as he walked in. The door closed behind him.

"Shifter. Do you mind me meditating with you?" Shifter said as he slowly looked around the room. Prowl blinked a bit surprised at both the request and the flash of fondness that crossed Shifter's faceplate for barely a nanoklik.

"Uh. Sure. I don't mind." Prowl said and nodded beside him. Shifter smiled a small smile that showed gratitude before he walked over to Prowl and sat down beside him. Prowl watched Shifter as he took a meditative sitting position correctly.

"You meditate often?" Prowl asked when he noticed that.

"Yes. It helps me to clear my processor." Shifter said with a nod. Prowl observed Shifter as he spoke.

"Are you a cyber-ninja?" he asked and a smirk began to come to Shifter's faceplate.

"Weren't we supposed to meditate?" Shifter said, amusement clear in his voice. Prowl chuckled a little and both of them began to meditate.

.

Sari and Bumblebee laid sprawled out on the floor in Bumblebee's room and stared up in the roof.

"So. How are we going to spy on your clone?" Sari asked and turned her head towards Bumblebee.

"Just how we do it when we spy on Prowl? Or on Ratchet or Optimus?" Bumblebee suggested and Sari nodded.

"Alright. Then let us get going!" Sari cheered as she got up and out of the room. Bumblebee hurried after her.

.

Their mission had been simple. Spy on Shifter to see if he was trustworthy. They had found nothing over three days. _Nothing_. The mech always knew when they were spying on him or just disappeared for them so they would lose track of him. To say Sari and Bumblebee was frustrated was an understatement.

"How does he know where we are?!" Sari complained as she pouted on her place at the couch.

"I have no idea." Bumblebee said as he thought.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Prowl asked, making both Sari and Bumblebee jump. Both of them turned towards the cyber-ninja.

"Why talk? He probably won't say a thing to us! And he probably will just imitate me again." Bumblebee said, mumbling the last part.

"And beside, that's no fun." Sari added and grinned. Prowl shook his head.

"Try to talk to him. You will be surprised of what you will find." he said with a small smirk before he walked off to his room. In there he found Shifter sitting on the floor with a bird in his servo.

"And I thought that this was my room." Prowl said with some amusement in his voice as he slowly walked over to the yellow mech. The bird looked up at Prowl and chirped. Shifter glanced at Prowl.

" It is. I just like it here." he said and watched as the bird flew away.

"The Earth is really fascinating. No matter how many times I get here, I can't stop being fascinated by it's life." Shifter said and looked fondly at the tree. Prowl looked curiously at Shifter.

"You have been here on Earth before?" he asked and Shifter gave a small nod.

"Yes. But it have been a long time since I was here last time." he said and looked at Prowl.

"So how did you come to Earth this time?" Prowl asked and tilted his helmet a little.

"I don't remember. All I remember is an explosion." Shifter said and rose up.

"An explosion?" Prowl asked and Shifter shook his helmet.

"Yes. Don't know what caused it. I hope that my teammates survived it." he said and walked towards the door.

"I hope so too. Oh, if you are going out know that Bumblebee and Sari are probably going to stalk you again. I tried to tell them to talk to you but it seems like they insist on stalking you." Prowl said and shook his helm in amusement. Shifter chuckled a little.

"It's not like they are going to succeed. But thank you for the warning. See you in the evening." Shifter said and nodded in gratitude to Prowl before he walked out of the room.

"See you." Prowl said after Shifter and went to his computer to check some things up. He paused in his work as his door silently opened up and he looked over his shoulder towards the door. He silently watched as Sari and Bumblebee sneaked into his room.

"Come on come on!" Sari said in something that was supposed to be a whisper but Prowl could hear it loud and clear.

"I'm coming!" Bumblebee said as he walked in with a lot of stuff in his servos and looked around Prowl's room. He froze in place as he saw the cyber-ninja sitting in his chair in front of his computer.

"Why are you two sneaking into my room?" Prowl asked, making Sari yelp in surprise.

"Ah! Prowl! Didn't see you there!" Sari said nervously and glanced back at Bumblebee. Prowl examined what Bumblebee was holding and he realized that they were going to prank him.

"You were going to prank me." he stated more than asked. A flash of panic came across Bumblebee's faceplate and he tried to hide the things in his servos behind his back.

"Prank you? Who said anything about playing pranks on you?" Sari said innocently but flinched as the things in Bumblebee's servos fell down onto the floor.

"So all those prank stuff and you being in my room does not mean that you are going to prank me? Then enlighten me." Prowl said as he crossed his arms and waited for their explanation. Bumblebee and Sari glanced at each other before both sighed in defeat.

"Because we couldn't find Shifter to stalk him we got bored. So we decided to play a prank on you when we saw you walk out of your room. But apparently you sneaked back in without us noticing!" Bumblebee said as he waved with one of his servos. Prowl frowned slightly at what he told him.

"I never left my room." he said simply and the two other looked at each other before looking at Prowl again.

"But we saw you leaving your room." Sari said and became really confused. Bumblebee shrugged.

"He's a ninja. He does ninja stuff. Come on Sari, let's try to find Shifter again and if we don't, let's prank Ratchet." he said and left the room after picking up the stuff he had dropped. Sari turned to leave but she threw a quick glance at Prowl before she hurried out after her autobot friend. Prowl watched as the two walked out of his room. He put a digit over his mouth as he began to think about what they said.

'_I didn't leave the room. Shifter did. But they said that I left the room. Hmm._' he thought before he went back to his computer to finish his work.

* * *

**AN: Woho! Next chapter up! Usually I break up the parts into chapter when when they timeskip or another linebrak, but these would be so short so I made them one chapter. Totally works for me ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The days had came and went and everyone had slipped into some kind of a routine. Shifter was usually seen where you could find Prowl from time to time when nothing was going around the city.

"Where is Shifter?" asked Ratchet as he walked into the living room of their base.

"I don't know. Maybe in the park?" Optimus said as he looked up from the monitors.

"It's like we are having another Prowl here." Sari said with a sigh as she and Bumblebee played a video game.

"Yeah. He looks like me but he acts like the cyber-ninja. It's no fun." Bumblebee sighed.

"Though you can't deny the fact that he acts like you from time to time." Sari pointed out with a smirk. Bumblebee paused the game.

"Hey! He is just doing a bad imitation of me! He can never be me!" Bumblebee stated as he crossed his arms.

"I think he is very accurate. He have fooled me many times." Bulkhead said from his spot on the couch.

"Come on! I'm not that easy to imitate!" Bumblebee complained.

"Apparently you are, considering that Shifter have passed as you many times." Ratchet grumbled as he turned to Optimus and the two looked over the monitors.

"But he's like a ninja!" Bumblebee protested.

"Well, we have never seen him doing any ninja stuff beside meditating with Prowl. Maybe he isn't a ninja?" Sari said and rose an eyebrow. Bumblebee just groaned.

"Anyway, put the game on already! I want kick your aft!" Sari said and Bumblebee was about to turn on the game again but got interrupted by Optimus.

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead. There are some strange activity in the city. I want you to go and investigate." Optimus said as he rose from his seat. Bumblebee groaned as he leaned back and looked at Optimus over the back of the couch.

"Come on Boss-bot! Why me?" he complained. Bulkhead rose of from his seat and walked towards the door.

"Because you are fast. Now get going." Optimus said and Bumblebee reluctantly followed Bulkhead. After a while they got to the coordinates and looked around.

"I don't see anything here. Do you Bulkhead?" Bumblebee asked and looked over to his friend.

"No." Bulkhead said as he looked around.

"Probably a false alarm. Let's head back." Bumblebee said and was about to transform when Bulkhead spoke up.

"We haven't even looked around!" he protested and Bumblebee sighed.

"Fine. I go this way and you go that way." he said and pointed in a random direction before he walked away. He lazily looked around, wanted nothing more than go back to base so he and Sari could finish their game. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the mech that came up behind him.

"There you are." a deep voice said behind him and before Bumblebee could react he was grabbed and got stasis cuffs on his servos. His body went limp and was hauled up on the mech's shoulder.

"Who are you?! Release me!" Bumblebee said as he tried to get out of the stasis cuffs but to no avail.

"This is not personal kid. A mech wanted you so I'm just doing my job." the mech said as he carried away Bumblebee.

"Let me go!" Bumblebee said and tried to get his comm. link working. All that came through were some buzz.

"BULKHEAD!" he yelled but got a servo over his mouth.

"Shut up kid. He is quite far away. He won't hear you." the mech said with an irritated sigh and hurried away to meet his client. But before he even got close to the meeting place two shuriken came flying, one hitting him on the arm and the other ending up in the ground in front of the mech.

"Let him go Lockdown." Prowl said as he stood some distance away, shuriken in his servo and ready to throw it. Lockdown looked at Prowl and smirked.

"Sorry kiddo, can't do. A client of mine want this kid here." Lockdown said as he got ready to get away.

"And why would someone want Bumblebee?" Prowl asked and moved before Lockdown did and cut off his escape route. Lockdown raised an optic ridge at that.

"Huh. You predicted where I was going. You are getting better kiddo." he smirked and ducked a shuriken. What he wasn't prepared for was Prowl moving in closer fast and hit him in the stomach, forcing him to drop Bumblebee. Bumblebee groaned as he landed on the ground and tried to get up but he still couldn't move. Lockdown stumbled back a bit and Prowl stood protectively in front of Bumblebee so Lockdown wouldn't get to him.

"Though I'm happy that you came for me Prowl, but can you please set me free?" Bumblebee said as he tried to move. Prowl gave him a quick glance before he threw a shuriken at the cuffs and therefore setting Bumblebee free. Bumblebee bounced up and got his stingers out.

"Let's kick some Decepticon aft!" he said as he glared at Lockdown.

"Get back to the base Bumblebee." Prowl said, making Bumblebee pause in his glaring to look at Prowl.

"What? Why should I do that? We can kick his aft you know!" Bumblebee protested.

"Bumblebee. _Now_." Prowl growled dangerously and so unlike him. Bumblebee was startled because of this and transformed without a word and quickly drove away. During his escape towards the base he almost crashed into Bulkhead.

"Bumblebee! There you are! You didn't answer you comm. link!" Bulkhead said as he looked at the yellow car.

"... We better go back to base..." Bumblebee said uncharacteristic before he began to drive towards the base once again.

"Huh? What? Hey, wait for me Bumblebee!" Bulkhead said as he transformed and quickly drove after Bumblebee.

"Buddy? Are you alright?" Bulkhead asked worriedly as he drove beside Bumblebee but got no answer.

"Buddy?" Bulkhead asked again and looked over to the base as it came into view.

"Who the pit does he think he is?!" Bumblebee suddenly exclaimed angrily.

"Um... Who?" Bulkhead asked they drove into the base and transformed back.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee exclaimed and threw his servos into the air.

"What's with Prowl?" Bulkhead asked and looked up from Bumblebee as Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl and Sari approached them. Bumblebee didn't notice them.

"He forced me to return to base! We could have kicked Decepticon aft but he forced me to return here!" he ranted but jumped a bit when Optimus spoke.

"Decepticon? Why didn't you comm. us if there were a Decepticon there?" Optimus asked and Bumblebee swirled around to answer the Prime but stopped himself as he saw Prowl.

"_You_! You piece of slagger! How in the pit did you get here before us?! And why did you tell me to retreat when we could have kicked his aft?!" he shouted as he angrily stomped over to the cyber-ninja that looked utterly confused.

"What in the name of Primus are you talking about Bumblebee?" Prowl asked, confusion clearly written in his faceplate.

"Hmph! Don't say you don't know! You forced me away from the battlefield! Though I'm happy that you saved my aft out there, I'm still pissed at you for not letting me help out!" Bumblebee said as he crossed his arms and glared at Prowl.

"Bumblebee! Report on what happened!" Optimus said to interfere the one-sided argue. Bumblebee huffed and gave Prowl a glare before he turned towards the Prime.

"Well, Bulkhead and I got to the place but when we found nothing there we separated and went different ways to investigate. A mech sneaked up on me and put stasis cuffs on me so I couldn't move. He mentioned something about a mech wanting me. Anyway, Prowl showed up and did some of his ninja stuff that forced the mech to let go of me. Prowl got me free and then forced me to leave. And now that slagger somehow got here before me!" he said and glared daggers at Prowl again. Prowl scowled a little.

"Do you know who the mech was?" Optimus asked.

"He had a hook for a servo." Bumblebee said and shrugged.

"You mean Lockdown?" Prowl asked and Bumblebee shot him a glare once again.

"You would know for sure because you were the one who stopped him!" Bumblebee said accusingly. Optimus and Ratchet shared a look.

"Bumblebee. Prowl can't have been the one who saved you." Optimus said, making Bumblebee to look back at him.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure about that? You weren't there!" Bumblebee said as he glared at Optimus.

"No, that's because Prowl have been here the whole time!" Ratchet growled out, tired of Bumblebee's temper. Bumblebee blinked.

"What?" he said and turned towards the cyber-ninja.

"Yes. I have been here the whole time. Even Sari can confirm that." Prowl said and Bumblebee looked over to the human girl.

"Yeah. He have been watching the monitors with Optimus." Sari confirmed and Bumblebee looked now confused.

"But... Prowl... What... Then... I... But who saved me if it wasn't Prowl? Because it sure looked and sounded like Prowl!" he said as he tilted his helmet as he thought.

"Shifter." Prowl said and everyone looked at him.

"It has to be Shifter. He is the only mech that isn't here and I have suspected for a while that he have a projector like me." he briefly explained and Optimus nodded.

"Wait, so you are saying that I left Shifter behind?" Bumblebee said in light shock.

"Apparently. Come on, he might need help against the Decepticon! Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus said and the team transformed before hurrying towards the place where Bumblebee left Shifter and Lockdown.

* * *

**AN: Woho! Finally a decent length on the chapter :) I really hope that they weren't too much OOC... I fail at keeping them in character T.T**

**So. In next chapter will a fighting scene take place. I think that is my first fighting scene I ever written so I guess that it's poorly written. ANYWAY!**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter :) Got any questions or criticism? Go ahead! I don't bite :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Lockdown looked at 'Prowl' as Bumblebee drove away.

"You are letting my prize get away again kiddo. You are getting a bad habit of interrupting my work." Lockdown said as he got ready to fight. 'Prowl' studied him.

"I hardly doubt that." 'Prowl' said and Lockdown squinted as he wondered if his audio receptors were glitching. He thought that 'Prowl's voice changed slightly. To be more childish.

"Oh? How come?" Lockdown asked as he shot against 'Prow'l. 'Prow'l easily dodged the attack and got in front of Lockdown quickly to kick him in the stomach. Lockdown was quick enough to block the attack but he glided back a bit because of the force behind the attack.

"Because Bumblebee is not your prize." 'Prowl' said and now Lockdown was sure, his audio receptors didn't glitch. 'Prowl's voice sounded more childish, more like the voice of his prize.

"Oh? He is not? And how do you know that?" Lockdown asked as he charged 'Prowl'. 'Prowl' rolled away but was barely able duck a shot from a gun Lockdown was holding. The shot graced 'Prowl's shoulder plating and it made 'Prowl' flicker as he raised a servo towards his wound.

"What the..?" Lockdown said as 'Prowl' flickered in and out once again before disappearing and showing a yellow mech in his place, standing in the exact same position as 'Prowl' had done. And this mech looked exactly like his prize. The mech rose up as he let go of his small wound and looked at the small amount energon that was in his servo before he looked at Lockdown and stood up in a battle stance.

"I recommend you to leave. Soon Bumblebee will reach the base and all of the Autobots will return here in order to assist me." the mech said in a voice void on any emotion.

"I will. But with my prize." Lockdown said with a smirk and charged the mech. The mech stood still until Lockdown was almost over him. He grabbed Lockdown's arm and threw him over his head. Lockdown was able to twist in the air and land on his feet and was able to spin on the ground to kick the mech. The mech blocked the attack but due to his smaller frame he glided quite far because of the amount of force behind the attack. Lockdown didn't plan to let the mech rest so he immediate went after him for another attack. The mech made a small movement and making Lockdown barely miss him and hit Lockdown hard in the stomach. Lockdown stumbled backwards as he held his stomach, trying not to cough.

"Who is it that wants me?" the mech asked as Lockdown got himself together.

"You will see if you just follow me kid." he said and examined the mech. The kid was better than he thought.

"I would much rather have a name than to meet this cybertronian." the mech said and picked out a shuriken. Lockdown noticed that electricity sparked a little around the mech's servo and jumped out of the way just in time for dodging the shuriken. He threw a look at the shuriken that was imbedded into the building behind him and couldn't help an amused grin. The shuriken was crackling with electricity and Lockdown could see the sparks from it.

"That's a first. Electrified shuriken." he noted as he looked back at the mech.

"Too bad my client asked me not to remove any of your mods or weapons. Otherwise those shurikens would have made a fine addition to my collection." he said before he had to dodge another shuriken.

"Tell me your client's name!" the mech yelled as he attacked Lockdown. Lockdown counterattacked but the mech seemed to predict what he was about to do and dodged the attack effortlessly.

"And why would I do that?" Lockdown said as he backed away a little. The mech jumped back and the two stared at each other.

"Because you have done it before and you will do it again." he said and Lockdown raised an optic ridge.

"You talk like you know me." he stated and he noticed a slight smirk on the mech's faceplate.

"You could say that." the mech said and looked towards the inner city as the sound of sirens was beginning to be heard. He then looked back at Lockdown.

"I suggest that you take your leave now. The time for your capture has yet to come." the mech said as he brought out another shuriken.

"'Time for my capture'? What are you talking about?" Lockdown asked but the mech didn't answer. He barely had time to dodge the shuriken that came towards him and to block the kick the mech followed up with. Lockdown managed to hook the mech in his hook before throwing him into a wall.

"Now you made me curious kid. Tell me what you mean and then I will tell you my client's name." Lockdown said as he watched the mech get up on his legs. With a quick movement the mech was in front of Lockdown and the two were in a locked position, neither of them having the advantage.

"Leave." the mech said and Lockdown frowned. Both of them pushed each other, making both jump back and out of the locked position. A screech of tires made Lockdown look to the side and see a yellow car speeding it's way towards them. After it was a truck, motorbike, an ambulance and a SWAT car. Lockdown looked back at the mech and saw him smiling knowingly. The sound of transforming was heard before a yell.

"HEY! Mech with a hook!" yelled the newly arrived Bumblebee as he brought out his stingers. The others from the team brought out their weapons too.

"Lockdown!" Prowl yelled but Lockdown ignored the newly arrived Autobots.

"Heh. Looks like you win this time kid. Don't think you will get away next time." Lockdown said as a promise before he turned around and ran away.

* * *

**AN: Heh... I'm worthless at fighting scenes xD And yes, this is more out of Lockdown's POV ^^ You will get a hint on who wants to catch Shifter in chapter 9 :P**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! Get back here! No one tries to kidnap me!" Bumblebee yelled and moved to chase after Lockdown but got grabbed by the neck by Optimus.

"No idea giving chase Bumblebee. Let him go." he said as Bumblebee struggled to get loose.

"Are you sure about that boss-bot? He tried to kidnap Bumblebee after all." Bulkhead said as he looked after Lockdown. Prowl looked over to Shifter and saw that Shifter was looking after Lockdown.

"Shifter? Are you alright?" Prowl asked as he walked over to the smaller mech. Shifter looked over to Prowl and nodded.

"Yes. I only got a scratch." he said which caught Ratchet's attention.

"'Only a scratch'? I'll be the one who determines that!" Ratchet said as he walked over to Shifter and looked him over. The other bots walked to Shifter as well.

"What happened here Shifter?" Optimus asked and Shifter was about to answer when Bumblebee spoke up.

"How were you able to talk like Prowl? And look like him? And why did you look like him in the first place? And why did you force me back to the base?!" he rapidly said as he basically got in Shifter's faceplate. Shifter narrowed his optics.

"Back off Bumblebee! I need space to work." Ratchet grumbled but was ignored by Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee. Get back, you are interrupting Ratchet." Optimus said and Bumblebee slowly backed away, still glaring at his look-a-like. Ratchet grumbled and started to fix Shifter's wound in his arm.

"Scratch? This is a scratch? I'll show you a scratch!" Ratchet muttered angrily to himself as he worked. Shifter glanced at Ratchet but looked up when Prowl started to talk.

"Impressive that Lockdown wasn't able to beat you." he said and gave a small nod.

"But how were you able to look and sound like Prowl?" Bumblebee asked, wanting answers. Shifter looked at Bumblebee and without warning he flickered and in his place stood Prowl. Ratchet blinked in surprise and looked up at the suddenly taller mech he was fixing.

"It's quite easy to do so when you have a projector." Shifter said in Prowl's voice. Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead was taken aback and Prowl just stared. Ratchet shook his head.

"It seems like you are able to change your vocalizer at will too." he grumbled.

"That's... That's just scary." Bulkhead said and Bumblebee nodded.

"I can now imagine how it felt for Bumblebee when you got to the base." Prowl said slowly to Shifter.

"Yes. But as every other hologram this is not permanent. My voice box takes a lot of power to hold up in a different voice and can therefore fail me if it is locked in a voice other than my own for a long amount of time." Shifter said in his normal voice and his Prowl appearance flickered in and out as Ratchet grabbed Shifter's arm before it disappeared and Shifter looked like Bumblebee again.

"Huh. How come you have never told us about this?" Optimus said as he crossed his arms and raised an optic ridge.

"... You expect me to tell you every one of my secrets just because I have been with you for just over one week?" Shifter said with a blank face.

"He has a point Optimus. I didn't exactly open up to you until we came here to Earth." Prowl said.

"Yeah. Prowl almost died before he trusted us." Bulkhead said and Ratchet rose up.

"I'm finished. For the moment. When we get back to base I'm going to check you over again." he said seriously as he gave Shifter a stern look. Shifter nodded.

"Anyway. What happened here?" Optimus said and Shifter pinched his nose bridge as he sighed.

"I saw Lockdown taking Bumblebee. I thought that it wasn't a good thing for revealing that there are 'two Bumblebee' so I disguised myself as Prowl to confront Lockdown and let Bumblebee escape. I had planned to keep up my disguise during the time we fought, but he got in a hit on me which made my hologram to flicker out. We continued to fight until you turned up and he escaped." Shifter said after he removed his servo from his faceplate.

"But why did you force me from the battlefield?" Bumblebee asked and put his servos on his hip.

"Because I needed backup and I still can't contact you over the comm. link." Shifter said and Ratchet raised an optic ridge at that.

"Your comm. link work just fine. You should be able to contact us." he said but Shifter shook his head.

"My comm. link is a bit defected. Has been since my... My creation. It has a peculiar wavelength, which only few are able to access. And it appears that none of you are capable to receive that wavelength." he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Prowl raised an optic ridge at Shifter's hesitation. Optimus and Ratchet shared a glance but none of the three said anything about it.

"Alright. Let's return to base." Optimus said and everyone transformed and drove back to the base.

"Is anybody hurt?" Sari asked when they returned.

"Only Shifter, and it isn't that bad." Bumblebee said with a shrug. Sari turned towards Shifter.

"So. Looking and sounding like Prowl?" she said with a smug smile.

"Later Sari. I will first fix him up properly." Ratchet said and dragged Shifter with him. When Ratchet and Shifter was out of the room, Prowl turned towards Optimus.

"Did you notice the hesitation?" he asked and made everyone in the room look at him.

"The hesitation when talking about his comm. link? Yes." Optimus said with a nod.

"What? What are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked as he looked confused. Sari and Bumblebee looked curiously at Prowl and Optimus.

"Keep an eye on him. There must be something more to him than he lets on." Optimus only said and Prowl nodded. Then both of them walked away in different directions. Bulkhead looked after them before he looked at Bumblebee and Sari.

"Now I'm confused. What was that about?" he asked and Bumblebee shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But that means that we can continue to spy on him!" he said with a grin.

"Okay! Let's find out what Shifter is hiding!" Sari said and she and Bumblebee went to work. Bulkhead looked after two before he shrugged.

"Whatever." he said and walked away to do what he was supposed to do.

* * *

**AN: Yey! Next chapter up :3**

**Okay, I'm going to say this now so that I have at least said it once. The plot might get confusing for people who don't understand my brain in a few chapters. Just giving you guys a warning. But I hope that you will like it!**

**Enjoy! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"So. I see that you haven't caught the mech I wanted." a blue mech said as he drank out of an energon cube. Lockdown looked at the blue mech.

"I maybe don't have the prize you want, but some information you maybe would like to have." he said with a smirk. The blue mech paused and looked at Lockdown.

"What is it that I might want to hear?" he said as he looked critically at Lockdown.

"Ah-ah-ah. What do I get in exchange?" Lockdown said. The mech grumbled and pulled out a small device.

"You will get this. And three more if the information is valuable." the mech said as he held out the device.

"What does it do?" Lockdown said suspiciously.

"Think it like a smokebomb. Only that it doesn't only obscure the sight, but also shuts down the audio receptors for as long as the smoke is up." the blue mech said and Lockdown nodded.

"Can come in hand." he said as he took the device.

"So. The information." the mech said impatiently.

"There are two yellow bots out there. One of them is called Bumblebee. I didn't get the other mech's name, but he has a projector and a voice box changer. He also had electrified shurikens. And it appears that he is with the Autobots that are living on this planet." Lockdown said and the mech nodded.

"It's the other one you need to catch, not this 'Bumblebee'. Though it was a bit of interesting information." the blue mech said and pulled out one of the smokebombs and gave it to Lockdown.

"You said three more." Lockdown said as he took the smokebomb.

"If the information is valuable. It's interesting information, but not valuable. So you only will get one. Now go on and catch the mech. Or maybe you are so incompetent that I have to do it myself." the blue mech growled as he stood up.

"Hmph. I will get that mech of yours. Just you wait." Lockdown said and the mech turned towards him.

"Not if I catch him myself." the blue mech said and walked away. Lockdown looked after him.

"Good luck with that Prime. I'm the best bounty hunter there is. I will catch him before you do." Lockdown grumbled before he walked away to his ship. He had to prepare for his hunt.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, I know... But trust me, another chapter is going to be much longer than the others instead ^^'**

**Soooo, who can guess what mech wants Shifter? xD**

**To something different: I'm going to throw a plot bunny here because I can't keep it and write the story myself, I'm already over my ears here with plot bunnies. It would be fun to see what you would do if you decided to write this story!**

**Plot bunny:**

Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Prowl from TFA have become the guardians of the Allspark after they all have died, all 'resting' and waiting for the Allspark needing them again. The Allspark have been lost to the cybertronians and soon the Allspark and it's guardians becomes a myth told to sparklings and younglings.

After a long long time, the events that makes up TFP happens. So under TFP, four mechs, two of the Autobots and two of the Decepticons, starts to behave a bit odd. They themselves seems like that they can't recall what is odd behaviour and for them it's like "What? I have always been like this!". What no one thought was that these four mechs have been possesed by(or are a reincarnation of) four of the guardians. TFA!Ratchet is in either TFP!Ratchet or Knock Out. TFA!Bulkhead is in either TFP!Bulkhead or Breakdown. TFA!Bumblebee is in either TFP!Bumblebee or Starscream. Prowl is in either Soundwave or Arcee. TFA!Optimus is 'resting' somewhere on Earth and is waiting for his comrades to wake him up so they all can go and fulfill their duty by protecting the Allspark.

**Go ahead and adopt this plot bunny, either all of it or parts of it. I'm curious on what you can crate with this, I already have a whole au with this in my head. If you want more, PM me.**

**Personally I would love to at least see Prowl as Soundwave if someone writes this. And I threw in Starscream in on Bumblebee to give you a choice, if you have a better one then you are more welcome to change that! And with the possessed thing... Something triggers their 'other side' to wake up so they have at least been behaving like in the TFP whole their life until their' other side' wakes up and gives them other small personal traits(example: Soundwave starts to be even sneakier and brings in a plant to the ship). How this escalates is up to you!**

**Now I'm leaving this plot bunny here, I hope you will find it intresting!**


	10. Chapter 10

The days had come and went and had turned into weeks. During this time, there was little Decepticon activity though from time to time Lockdown tried to catch Shifter or Bumblebee. The most activity that was on the base was the attempts to spy on Shifter from Bumblebee and Sari's side and the training sessions between Prowl and Shifter. It was obvious that Shifter had more experience than Prowl but that didn't stop the two from training together.

"You would probably be able to stand up against Jazz without a problem." Prowl said as the two took a break from their sparring. They had found a rooftop were they could be undisturbed during their training. Shifter paused and stiffened slightly but it quickly disappeared from his frame.

"Jazz?" he said and looked at Prowl. Prowl nodded.

"Yes. He is a cyber-ninja like us. Have trained longer than me. You would probably get more of a challenge from him." he said and Shifter nodded.

"Maybe some time." he said and took a deep breath before he vented it out slowly. Prowl studied Shifter.

"Do you know why Lockdown is after you?" he asked and he noticed how Shifter's frame stiffened for a short time before being forced to relax.

"Why would I?" Shifter said while not looking at Prowl. Prowl's optics narrowed a bit in suspicion.

"Just wondering. Because you and Bumblebee both look like and sound like each other, it puts Bumblebee at risk. It would help to know why you are being hunted." he said and Shifter sighed a bit.

"I know. But I do not know why I'm being hunted." he said and Prowl nodded. Suddenly Prowl's comm. link burst into life.

.:_Prowl. Are Shifter with you?_:. came Optimus voice from the comm. link. Prowl looked at Shifter before he turned his attention to the comm. link.

.:_Yes, he is. Is something wrong?_:. he asked as Shifter raised an optic ridge.

.:_There were some strange energy readings in the forest. Can the two of you go and investigate what it could have been?_:. Optimus asked and Prowl saw that Shifter nodded.

.:_We'll go. I'll contact you when we are there. Prowl out.:._ Prowl said before the two cyber-ninjas got off the roof and transformed into their vehicles before driving off to the forest. When they got there they transformed and Prowl comm. ed Optimus.

.:_We are here now. What are we looking for?_:. he asked as he looked around.

.:_I'm not sure. There were suddenly a spike of energy in the forest but we are not sure what caused it. Look for anything out of order._:. Optimus said and Prowl sent him an affirmitive before he cut the link.

"Anything that doesn't fit in. At least we are out in the forest." Shifter said and Prowl nodded.

"Let's get to work so we maybe will have some time to meditate out here." Prowl said and started to walk.

"I agree." Shifter said and started searching too.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter... Well, the next chapter is going to be the longest one in this story so far.**

**It feels like I totally fail at this story... I'm trying so hard to keep the character in character but it feels like I fail ^^' Especailly with Shifter... Anyway! Nothing I can do about it now! I hope that you enjoyed this either way!**

**And! Sorry that I forgot to say "Thank you" to the Guest who rewived on chapter 7 ^^' I'm a bad person...**

**Bluefeather4299: Thank you! You will get your answers in next chapter!**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Prowl and Shifter had searched for hours but hadn't found anything out of the ordinary so they had begun to return to the base. Shifter pulled up beside Prowl as they drove.

"Prowl. Do you feel it?" he asked. He had the feeling that they were being watched.

"Yes. Let's drive to a place were less humans are." Prowl answered and the two took off to an area where hardly any humans were. There they transformed to their bipedal mode. They carefully looked around them, trying to locate the source of the feeling. Suddenly a high pitched sound came, just like when a missile was being fired, and both were able to jump away from the blast as the ground exploded where they had been earlier. Prowl ducked behind a wall and glanced around the corner to see if he could notice their attacker. He only saw Shifter taking out his shurkiens and looking around him, he hadn't ducked behind a cover.

.:_Prowl to Optimus._:. Prowl said in his comm. link. A brief static answered him before Optimus voice came through.

.:_Optimus here. Something wrong Prowl?_:. Optimus asked and another high pitched sound came and Shifter managed to avoid the attack once more. Prowl drew back his helmet as debris flew all around.

.:_We have a bit of a situation. Someone is attacking me and Shifter, I haven't been able to get a visual on the attacker yet. We-_:. Prowl said but got interrupted by a sudden explosion. Prowl quickly looked around the corner and saw that everything was covered in some kind of red dust. He saw that Shifter landed in the dust on the ground in a crouched position. Prowl could see that Shifter was looking around but according to his tense frame he was ready for anything.

.:_Prowl? What happened?_:. Optimus asked when he didn't get an answer from Prowl.

.:_Something exploded and now everything is covered in some kind of red dust. Don't know what it is._:. Prowl answered. He was about to say something more but got interrupted by a third voice that was familiar.

"I see that your reflexes are good as always Subject PR0-W7." the voice of Sentinal Prime said and said mech stepped forward onto the dust covered street. Prowl could see that Sentinal was smirking and how Shifter's frame somehow tensed up even more.

"_You_." Shifter hissed and his servos crackled with electricity.

"I'm glad that you remember me." Sentinal said with a smirk as he took out a pair of stasis cuffs.

"How can I forget the ugly faceplate of the one who always tries to catch me?" Shifter mumbled, Prowl was barely able to hear it.

"Now, be a good little experiment and follow me Subject PR0-W7. If you do, your punishment will be minimal. After all, you are too valuable to loose." Sentinal said and smirked as he reached out a hand towards Shifter. The electricity on Shifter's servos crackled louder. Prowl optics narrowed as Sentinal and Shifter talked.

.:_Optimus, are you hearing this?_:. he asked quietly.

.:_... Yes._:. Optimus answered.

"Never." Shifter said and threw one of his shurikens. Sentinal was barely able to avoid being hit by the electrified shuriken. Sentinal dropped the stasis cuffs in the red dust and brought out his sword and shield before he charged Shifter.

"If you want to take the hard way, then fine!" he yelled and slashed at Shifter. Shifter jumped over Sentinal and placed a kick on his back at the same time. Sentinal staggered forward and harshly turned around to face the yellow cyber-ninja that had quickly put a distance between them. Sentinal smirked as he charged Shifter once again, much faster than before. He slashed at Shifter but Shifter took a step back at the last moment so it barely missed him. Shifter tried to kick Sentinal again but was blocked with the shield. Shifter followed up with several strikes with his servos, all blocked with the shield but each hit sparked with electricity which forced Sentinal to take away his shield if he didn't want to be electrified. The moment the shield disappeared Sentinal slashed at Shifter again and Shifter kicked towards Sentinal. The sword and the foot caught each other and Sentinal and Shifter was caught in a deadlock. Shifter was glaring up at the larger blue mech and Sentinal was smirking as he pressed down his sword at the smaller yellow mech beneath him with all his weight and power. Shifter's legs trembled with the effort to keep up Shifter's weight and keeping the bigger mech from crushing him. Shifter mentally cursed as he was unable to kick steer the sword away from him.

"Seems like you are coming wi-" Sentinal began but grunted as two shurikens hit one of his shoulders and forced him to fall over. Shifter was able to avoid getting fallen over and he quickly put distance between himself and Sentinal. He glance to his side and saw Prowl standing there, shurikens out.

"Sentinal, what are you doing here? Why are you hunting down this mech?" Prowl asked as Sentinal rose up. Sentinal looked at Prowl and regarded him.

"You don't have anything to do with it. Remove yourself from this place, I can take care of this myself." Sentinal said and waved a little with his servo as he turned his attention back to Shifter. Shifter tensed and got in a crouched stance, ready to attack. Prowl quickly went over to Shifter's side.

"It does concern me seeing that Shifter is my friend." he said and got ready to attack too. Sentinal stared dumbly at the two before he burst out laughing.

"'Shifter'? You are calling yourself 'Shifter'?" he said laughing. He smirked towards Shifter when he calmed down a bit.

"I guess I can humor you 'Shifter'." he said teasingly and brought out his shield again. Shifter narrowed his optics and his battle mask snapped in place as he brought out his stingers.

"Prowl. Put your battle mask up and avoid touching the red dust." Shifter said in a low voice. Prowl glanced at him but put his battle mask up and got ready to move.

"Going to use those toys? Your aim with those things are worse than that bumblebee." Sentinal snarled and charged Shifter and Prowl. The two jumped out of the way, Prowl throwing his shurikens at Sentinal. One grazed Sentinal's shoulder while the other one was blocked by Sentinal's shield. Shifter shot at Sentinal but missed at hit the red dust instead. The red dust crackled and a pulse went through the dust. Sentinal smirked as he stood unaffected.

"You thought that would effect me? I thought you had learned 'Shifter'!" Sentinal mocked.

"I know that it won't effect you. I'm just neutralizing it." Shifter said as he landed in the red dust that had a slightly darker tone to it now. Prowl frowned behind his mask as he landed on the side of a building and held himself there. He looked over the battlefield and noticed that Sentinal was mostly focused on Shifter who had taken away his stingers.

.:_Optimus. You need to hurry._:. he said in his comm. link before he jumped towards Sentinal, kicking him in the back of the head. Prowl was fast gone and in his place came Shifter, hitting Sentinal in his stomach. Sentinal staggered backwards a few steps before he fell to his knees. He looked furiously up at Shifter and Prowl. Sentinal and Shifter got optic contact and Sentinal smirked.

"Prowl! Get down!" Shifter yelled as Sentinal pulled out a device and pressed a button. Shifter threw himself down on the ground as a blast came from the device. Prowl wasn't fast enough and the blast hit him. He felt how his whole frame started to slow down and that certain parts of his processor stared to shut down. He could see how Sentinal laughed, but he couldn't hear it. Shifter was quick up on his feet and charged towards Sentinal. Sentinal blocked Shifter's kick with his shield and slashed at Shifter with his sword. Shifter narrowly dodged the slash and hit the side of the sword with his palm and the sword flied out of Sentinal's servo. Sentinal growled in frustration but couldn't do much except from hiding behind his shield as Shifter hit the shield again and again.

Prowl shook his helmet as his processor rebooted the parts that had been forcefully shut down. Soon he was able to move at full speed again but his audio receptors was still not functioning. Not caring about that, Prowl moved quickly towards Sentinal and kicked him in the shoulder, sending Sentinal flying. Shifter gave Prowl a quick look before he turned towards Sentinal that got up.

"Hmph. Next time Subject PR0-W7. Next time." he growled before he took out a small device and threw it on the ground. Smoke exploded and covered the whole area. Prowl frowned and tried to reset his audio receptors but failed. Soon the smoke despised and only him and Shifter were there.

"What happened?" Prowl asked, but he couldn't hear his own question and it seemed like Shifter hadn't heard either. He frowned and touched Shifter's shoulder. Shifter jerked away from his touch and his stingers got out as he got into a battle stance. Shifter relaxed though when he saw it was Prowl.

"What happened?" Prowl asked again. Shifter shook his helmet and pointed at his audio receptors before he shook his helmet again. Prowl looked confused. Shifter suddenly looked to the side as he had heard something and Prowl followed Shifter's optics. He saw Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead transform and get ready for battle. Prowl could see in the corner of his optics that Shifter said something but he couldn't hear anything. He could see how Optimus's expression became worried and Ratchet walked over to Prowl. Ratchet's lips moved but Prowl couldn't hear anything.

"What the frag happened to him?!" Ratchet growled as he yanked Prowl down and forced him to sit on the ground.

"He got hit by a blast that forces parts of the processor to shut down. I'm guessing his audio receptors got the worst hit." Shifter answered as he looked on as Ratchet started to work on Prowl.

"How do you know that?" Bumblebee asked as he poked the red dust.

"I have been hit by that weapon before. Trust me, it is not a nice experience to feel your whole arm suddenly stop working." Shifter said and shook his helmet.

"You know who attacked you." Optimus said and crossed his arms. Shifter became silent.

"And there we go! Now they should work!" muttered Ratchet and Prowl shook his helmet again.

"Are you alright Prowl?" Optimus asked and walked over to Prowl.

"Yes... Though a bit confused." Prowl admitted and looked at Optimus.

"Is the Elite Guard here on Earth?" he asked and Optimus shook his helmet.

"No. Why?" he said with a frown. Prowl frowned as he thought over what had happened.

"Because it was Sentinal that attacked us." he said simply and everyone became quiet.

"Sentinal Prime? Isn't he on Cybertron?" Bulkhead asked and Bumblebee shrugged. Optmis turned towards Shifter.

"You have a few things to explain now. Why are Sentnial here without telling us and why did he call you 'Project PR0-W7'? And why does he hunt you?" Optimus said sternly and Shifter visibly stiffened.

"Where did you hear that name?" he said coldly as he got in a defensive stance.

"I had my comm. link open when Sentinal started to talk to you." Prowl said as he looked at Shifter. Shifter glanced at the mechs around him.

"We won't hurt you Shifter. But we want answers." Optimus said and took a step towards Shifter. It was the wrong thing to do. With a fast movement Shifter jumped backwards before he turned around and jumped up on a building and ran away.

"Wait!" Prowl said as he got up on his feet and hurried after Shifter.

"Prowl!" Optimus said as Prowl jumped after Shifter but sighed as the two cyber-ninjas disappeared behind the buildings.

"What should we do boss-bot?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at Optimus.

"Well, we can't exactly catch those two, both of them are master of hiding." Bumblebee said as he thought.

"Bumblebee is right, those two are masters of hiding. We won't be able to catch Shifter and we can't assist Prowl. Let's return to base." Optimus said and all of them transformed and started to drive back towards their base.

* * *

**AN: Probably the longest chapter in the story ever. I'm going to make the coming chapters shorter ^^' This length is too long for this story but this chapter said "Nope! I'm not finished yet!" and it was really hard to come to an end with this chapter... Oh well!**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Prowl ran after Shifter as they crossed building after building. Thanks to Shifter's smaller frame Prowl was able to come in closer to him.

"Wait!" Prowl said as he tried to grab Shifter. Shifter jumped out of the way and got into a defensive stance some way away from Prowl. Prowl stopped and looked at Shifter.

"Why are you running?" he asked as Shifter glared at him. Shifter seemed to think about it a little before he sighed and relaxed a little.

"Reflex." he said and Prowl hummed.

"A reflex to run away? Why?" he asked and Prowl could see that Shifter hesitated a bit.

"Usually when someone hears that I get forced back." he mumbled.

"Hear what? Subject PR0-W7?" Prowl said and Shifter flinched a bit as Prowl spoke the words.

"He called you an experiment." he stated and Shifter looked away. Prowl considered this before he sighed.

"Optimus still want answers, though seeing that this is a bit of a touchy subject for you he will probably tread carefully about this. Come on, let us return to base." Prowl said and Shifter regared Prowl for a little while before he gave a short nod. Prowl nodded and jumped down to the ground before he transformed and waited for Shifter to come down to him before he started to drive towards the base. Shifter looked after Prowl before he sighed, he knew he couldn't avoid this forever so he would rather get over with this sooner rather than later, so he transformed and drove after Prowl in silence. The two drove slowly, a bit of an awkward silence started to seep in between the motorcycle and the car. Prowl wanted to ask a few questions on his own but it was clear that Shifter did not want to talk about it. The silence was luckily cut off as Prowl's comm. link burst into life.

.:_Prowl! We need you back at base! Now!_:. Optimus' voice rang out, startling both mech's by the urgency in his voice.

.:_What? What's happening Optimus?_:. Prowl asked as he and Shifter sped up.

.:_I'm not entirely sure, but the jet twins suddenly came and took Bumblebee! Shouting something about having you Prowl. We are chasing them at the moment and are trying to get them to release Bumblebee!_:. Optimus said hurriedly and Prowl noticed how Shifter spluttered in his vehicle mode.

"What did they exactly say?" Shifter asked as he caught up with Prowl after having falling behind a little. Prowl's holoform glanced at the yellow car.

.:_Shifter?_:. Optimus asked when he heard the mech.

"What did they say?!" Shifter hurriedly said, not bothering to explain himself.

.:_They said something like 'Gotcha' now Prowler! Let's go home!'. I have no idea why they called Bumblebee by Jazz's nickname for Prowl though._:. Optimus answered. Prowl and Optimus could hear the yellow car curse before he suddenly sped up even more and quickly passed Prowl, ignoring the humans.

.:_We are on our way Optimus._" Prowl said and cut the comm. link and speeded after Shifter.

* * *

**AN: If anyone are wondering, in my fanfic the comm. link isn't something silent but very often something that everyone can hear, at least if someone is close enough. Everything can be heard too to the other end. One can change the volume so it can be very loud or something very low. I hope that you understand what I mean xD**

**I hope that you liked this chapter :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Sari looked at the Autobots as they drove into the yard and transformed.

"Where is Prowl and Shifter?" she asked as she noticed the two missing.

"Aaand what's that red stuff under your feet?" she then asked when she saw the cybertronians leaving red footprints after them.

"Could you fetch some water Sari? We will clean this stuff off ourselves. And then I guess we have to clean it up from where the fight took place." Optimus said as he looked down at his feet and the few footprints that they had made.

"Be right back!" Sari said and hurried away.

"This stuff is probably all over town now because of Shifter and Prowl." Bulkhead said as he scratched his helmet.

"Yeah, they were more covered in it than us!" Bumblebee said with a grimace.

"Here you go! Lift your feet!" Sari said as she brought out a water hose. Bumblebee was the first one to do so and Sari let the water loose. The red came of his feet easily.

"I'm taking a sample of this and examine this." Ratchet grumbled as he did just that. The other waiter for their turn to get their feet cleand.

"So. What happened over there?" Sari asked as she helped the Autobots to get clean.

"The battle was already over when we got there. According to Prowl it was Sentinal that attacked them." Bumblebee said as he balanced on one leg.

"Sentinal? I thought the Elite Guard were on Cybertron?" Sari said and Bumblebee shrugged.

"They are supposed to. And they would have warned us if they were coming here." Optimus said and shook his helmet.

"Maybe we should contact Jazz and see if he knows about Project PR0-W7?" Bulkhead asked and Sari looked confused.

"Project what?" she said.

"PR0-W7. That's what Sentinal called Shifter." Optimus said and Sari became silent. The Autobots looked surprised at Sari when she suddenly started to giggle that soon turned into a full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Bumblebee as he tilted his head in confusion.

"We literally have two Prowls!" Sari said between the laughs but calmed when the bots continued to look confused.

"PR0-W7. If you write it down and turn the seven around it will look like PROWL. So beside all that ninja stuff, Shifter is literally Prowl!" she said before beginning to giggle again. There was some silence before Bumblebee broke down in laughter and fell to the ground, Bulkhead beginning to laugh too but not as much, Optimus shook his helmet in amusement and Ratchet just grumbled something about human logic.

"If everyone is clean, let's move into the base." Optimus said and Ratchet was the first one to go inside. Bulkhead walked after, still chuckling a little.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus asked when he saw that Bumblebee made no move to stop laughing.

"G-give m-me a k-klik!" he said in between laughs. Optimus shook his helmet and turned around to walk inside the base. He froze at the sound of jets coming closer to them so he quickly turned back, about to take out his ax but he relaxed when he saw that it was Jetfire and Jetstorm in their alt mode. Then he frowned when he saw that neither of the two was slowing down. And that they were heading towards Bumblebee that had stopped laughing his aft off when he too had heard the jets. When close enough, Jetfire transformed and landed right in front of Bumblebee and grabbed him before jumping up in the sky with Bumblebee and landing on Jetstorm.

"Gotcha' now Prowler! Let's go home!" Jetfire said with a grin as Jetstorm took off.

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Bumblebee as he struggled against Jetfire's hold.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled and started to run after Jetstorm.

"Sari! Run and get Ratchet and Bulkhead!" Optimus yelled before he transformed, contacted Prowl and drove after Jetstorm.

* * *

**AN: So we had a little bit of a time-skip backwards with this chapter. Hope that it isn't too confusing.**

**So! I can't wait to post the next chapter! Loved to write it ^^**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter :) The plot is close to be revealed!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Com' on Prowler! Hold still!" Jetfire said as he struggled to keep Bumblebee in place. Jetstorm snickered as he helped Jetfire to keep balance on top of him.

"No! Let me go! I'm tired of being targeted for kidnapping!" Bumblebee yelled as he struggled against Jetfire's hold.

"Need som' help?" Jetstorm snickered but only got a cursing from Jetfire as an answer.

"Jus' fly and find a place where we can go hom'!" Jetfire said and glanced down to the ground and frowned.

"Huh. We're being followed by OP an' Rach an' Bulky." he noted and Jetstorm stopped to snicker. That also renewed Bumblebee's struggle.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled and got one of his arms free. He turned it into a stinger and stabbed Jetfire with it before he put all of his power to shock Jetfire. Jetfire yelled in pain and was forced to let go of Bumblebee. Bumblebee stumbled at the sudden release and fell off Jetstorm.

"GAH! Hate falling, hate falling! HELP!" Bumblebee screamed as he plummeted helmet first towards the ground. To his relief he saw Optimus, Ratchet and Bulkhead transform to their bipedal modes and Ratchet brought out his weapon in order to catch Bumblebee. But the sounds of jets coming towards him destroyed that relief. He looked up and saw Jetfire and Jetstorm coming towards him at full speed in their alt modes.

"Nononononono!" Bumblebee said and brought his other stinger out and started to shoot at the two. Both of them skillfully avoided the blasts and soon was Jetfire behind Bumblebee.

"Why ar' ya trying ta kill meh Prowler? It's not cool!" Jetfire said as Bumblebee heard the sound of transformation coming from Jetfire.

"You are trying to kidnap me!" Bumblebee said as he tried to turn around so he could shoot the orange jet.

"Kidnap? Ah'm tryin' ta get ya hom'!" Jetfire said as he grabbed Bumblebee in a hug so he held Bumblebee's arms again. Then he used his boosters to turn around in the air. Jetstorm caught them and they flew upwards again.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Optimus as they saw the twins take Bumblebee again.

"Let me go! This _is_ my home!" Bumblebee said as he tried to kick Jetfire but this time Jetfire had a better grip on him.

"No, it isn't! Com' on Prowler! Did ya hit yar helmet?" Jetfire asked as he held on tight.

"My name isn't Prowler! My name is Bumblebee!" Bumblebee yelled before he stopped to struggle, his fans going on high effect trying to cool Bumblebee and Bumblebee vented as he tried to gather more energy.

"... Maybe he's tellin' the truth? Ah mean, OP an' Rach ar' alive." Jetstorm suddenly said. Bumblebee frowned.

"Of course they are alive! Sure, Ratchet is old, but far from dying!" he said, confused. Suddenly the grip around Bumblebee loosened and Bumblebee was turned around so he faced Jetfire. Jetfire stared into Bumblebee's optics and Bumblebee stared back, still confused.

.:_Jazz!_:. Shifter's voice suddenly burst through the twins' comm. link, startling all three mechs in the air.

* * *

**AN: Primus, I loved to write this chapter xD Though I _hate_ writing accents... I'm not good at them...**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**


	15. Chapter 15

During the chase Optimus had contacted Prowl again and told him where they were heading. And then suddenly Bumblebee started to fall down as he got out of Jetfire's hold. Optimus transformed and Ratchet and Bulkhead followed suit.

"Ratchet, get ready to catch Bumblebee!" Optimus ordered and Ratchet took out his weapon.

"He is still too far up!" Ratchet grumbled as they watched Bumblebee fall. And soon the twins went after Bumblebee and caught him again.

"Why are they kidnapping him in the first place?!" Ratchet said irritated and glared at the jets.

"Maybe they are after Shifter?" Bulkhead suggested and the three wasn't able to continue the discussion or trying to start to continue the chase after the jets when they were met by the sound of screeching tires. Shifter barely passed them in his vehicle mode before he transformed and skillfully landed on his feet and looked up towards the twins and Bumblebee.

"Shifter." Optimus said but was ignored. Prowl drove up to the others and transformed.

"Prowl, what-" Optimus began but fell silent when Shifter raised a servo towards his audio receptor and activated his comm. link.

.:_Jazz!_:. Shifter said and all saw how both jets in the air basically jumped in surprise.

.:_... Prowler?_:. came Jetstorm's voice through Shifter's comm. link.

.:_Yes. Come down with Bumblebee, he had enough of bots trying to kidnap him._:. Shifter answered as he studied the jets.

.:_So it's really 'Bee Ah got her'? Ah mean, the 'Bee that's a speedster an' love gamin'?_:. Jetfire asked and Shifter sighed.

.:_Yes. Come down with him Jazz._:. he said and Jetstorm slowed down before turning around and came towards the ground.

"Shifter?" Optimus asked but frowned when Shifter only gave him a glance before he turned back towards the incoming jet and the two bots on it. Jetfire jumped off Jetstorm and landed on the ground, still holding onto Bumblebee. Jetstorm transformed and landed in front of Jetfire and Bumblebee. Shifter and Jetstorm stood and looked at each other. Jetfire examined Shifter from his place behind the blue jet.

"Prowl?" Jetstorm asked carefully. Shifter nodded.

"Quite hard to believe when there is 'two' of me isn't it?" he said and Jetstorm nodded.

"Be careful. Migh' be 'nother trap from S." Jetfire commented.

"No need to tell meh." Jetstorm said and walked to Shifter.

"What are they talking about?" Bulkhead whispered to Optimus as they watched the exchange.

"I don't know. But we are clearly missing something." he said as Jetstorm stopped in front of Shifter. Jetstorm held up one of his servos and held it in front of Shifter's faceplate.

"Jazzy. No." Shifter said and stared at the faceplate of the blue jet. Jetstorm began to grin.

"Ok, it's Prowler. S don't know abou' this." he said with a wave of his servo before he put both of his servos on his hips. He grinned triumpfly.

"Sweet!" Jetfire said and let go of Bumblebee and walked over to Jetstorm and Shifter.

"Ouf!" Bumblebee said as he landed on his aft. He rubbed his aft as he rose up and looked at Shifter and the twins.

"Shifter! What is going on?" Optimus said as he took a step towards the three. Shifter turned around towards Optimus and sighed.

"It's a long story." he said and glanced towards the jets behind him.

"Then you can tell it when we get back to base." Optimus said and crossed his arms.

"We should go hom' Prowler. Bulky ar' probably freakin' out." Jetstorm mumbled and tugged at Shifter's arm. Shifter frowned.

"You can get us home?" he asked as he turned around to look at the two jets. Both nodded.

"Yes! Bulky wouldn't send meh her' withou' a way back, now would he?" Jetfire said with a grin. Shifter nodded.

"That's true." he said and both Shifter and the jets looked to the side when an irritated scout walked up to them.

"Maybe an apology?" Bumblebee said as he crossed his arms and glared at Jetfire.

"Sorry kiddo. Thought ya wer' Prowler." Jetfire said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, Ah jus' wanted ta go hom' so when Ah saw ya, Ah thought it was Prowler. Naturally Ah made a 'grab an' go'." Jetstorm said and scratched the back of his helmet.

"Sorry for that again." he then added.

"Well, with that out of the way. Can we now please get back to base and discuss this?" Ratchet said, irritation creeping in to his voice.

"I agree with Ratchet. I feel that this isn't something we should discuss in public." Optimus said with a nod.

"And when we have done that, I'm not cleaning the city up!" Ratchet said before he transformed and drove away. Shifter blinked and looked at Optimus for an explanation.

"Your feet." Bumblebee said and Shifter and the twins looked down at Shifter's feet. A panicked looked crossed Jetstorm's and Jetfire's faceplates when they saw the red dust.

"Where did ya get that?!" Jetstorm demanded as he grabbed Shifter's arm and forced him to look at him.

"Relax Jazz. I neutralized it, it won't send any signals." Shifter said with a scowl. The jets visibly relaxed.

"Good. That means we only got ta clean up." Jetstorm said with a relieved sigh and let go of Shifter. Prowl looked down at his feet and scowled at the red on his feet.

"What is this anyway?" Prowl asked and looked up.

"A trackin' device. If ya don't neutralize it, anyone with a decent trackin' locker will know where ya ar'." Jetfire said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Not a very good tracker though. It leaves active trails that can be picked up too by the locker. But it works great as a distraction in battle." Jetstorm added.

"So that's what you meant with you were neutralizing it." Prowl said and looked at Shifter. He noted that the orange and blue jet were studying him. He raised an optic ridge.

"Yes. It is a bad thing to not to neutralize it even if it more annoying than anything." Shifter nodded. Optimus made a coughing noise.

"If you please would return to our base. We will continue the discussion there. And to make sure you two won't fly away, we will walk back." he said when he had everyone's attention.

"All of us?" Bumblebee asked and his shoulder sagged when Optimus nodded.

"Cheer up little buddy. It's not that long walk." Bulkhead said, trying to cheer the yellow scout up. Bumblebee mumbled something as the two began to walk.

"After you." Optimus said and motioned to Shifter, Jetstorm and Jetfire to begin to walk. Jetstorm looked at Shifter that nodded and all three began to walk. Prowl walked up beside Optimus and the two began to walk after everyone else back to base.

* * *

**AN: A lot is happening now... You will get some explanations in the next chapter. I believe I will break up the next chapter in two or it will be very long... It's already over two pages and it seems like it will just go on and on. So yeah, I'm probably going to break next chapter into two.**

**I hope that you are enjoying this chapter!**


End file.
